Alistar/Strategy
Recommended Items Tips ;Playing As * Using can allow you to establish better positioning for . * Movement speed is very important on Alistar. Consider which to buy carefully. * Using can allow you to catch your target off guard to knock them back into your allies with and . ;Playing Against * Alistar is very disruptive but very tough - try to target more fragile damage dealers. * Watch out for the - combo when around turrets. * When Alistar uses his , it's often better to move back and wait until the effect wears off before attacking him. * After the initial cleansing of , Alistar will still be vulnerable to crowd control effect. Although not optimal, it should be considered as a last resort if necessary. Tricks ;Ability Usage * is a passive self-targeted heal that heals for a moderate amount and all nearby allied champions for double that amount. ** will proc every time 7 minions or small monsters die. This means that, when playing passively, it will proc on average just less than once every wave. ** can help you win trades more often in lane, since hitting enemy champions with hard crowd control will proc the heal more often. * is a powerful point-blank area-of-effect that can disable entire enemy teams if positioned well. ** Since has the longest rank 1 cooldown out of all of basic abilities, it's typically a good idea to max it first. ** can be used both offensively (ex. to set up for ) or defensively (ex. to peel assassins off your carries). * is a targeted ability that knocks back one enemy, making it an effective peeling tool. ** famous + combo is one reason he's so strong, since he basically has a short-ranged on a ~10 second cooldown come late-game. The best way to pull off the combo is to press Q while is in the middle of his dash. ** The combo can also be reversed: if you can get in range, can stop enemies long enough for to move behind them and them into your team. can help you close the gap. ** can also be used as a powerful stun, if you manage to knock the enemy into a thick enough wall. The targeted unit will still try to travel the full distance of the but will be stopped by the wall, leaving them airborne for the duration. However, if the wall is too thin you might knock your target through it, allowing them to escape. ** dash can also serve as an effective escape tool, as long as there are enemy champions, minions, or monsters around to target. * is a point-blank area-of-effect ability that damages enemies around and him. It also allows you to a single enemy. ** provides with some extra wave clear, allowing him to push waves if you use it. ** also allows to ignore unit collision, which can be useful in chasing or escaping enemies. ** Cast at the beginning of a teamfight to get your stun available quickly. Use it to peel for your carries or lock down an important target, especially when your other basic abilities are on cooldown. * is a self-targeted active that removes all hostile crowd-control and gives significant damage reduction. ** damage reduction makes deceptively tanky, even when he doesn't have many items. This allows him to dive turrets very effectively once he hits level 6. ** Remember that only removes existing crowd-control effects, not future ones. You should try to bait out crowd-control abilities before you activate . ;Runes Usage * ;Item Usage * When playing as a support, building or will provide extra gold generation along with other beneficial stats. also provides an extra shield for your carry, while purchasing will free up inventory space for other items. * If you're expecting a difficult lane matchup (i.e. against a ranged support like or ), buying first instead of provides a safer method of gold generation. You can then trade it for a once laning phase ends or build it into a or . * suffers from high mana costs and long cooldowns. Mitigate this by building items that provide mana and/or cooldown reduction, such as or . * Even though provides with a lot of tankiness, it has a short duration and a long cooldown, and enemies that deal true damage can still burst him down relatively quickly. Building items that provide health and resistances ( , , ) help make even tankier. * Items that enhance heals synergize well with . Build a to maximize self-healing, and items (i.e. ) to maximize all healing, since the extra healing you get from the items enhances both the self and ally heals from . ;Countering * has a low base movement speed and can be kited very easily. * Avoid grouping up when facing an , especially during mid and late game. A 3-man + combo will often lead to a lost team fight. * basic combo has a very high cooldown; if you can bait it out or if he messes it up, that gives you a long window to harass or engage safely. * Items or abilities that can apply (ex. , , ) can counteract the heals from . * is main source of tankiness, especially in the early to mid game. Try to play around its cooldown. * doesn't protect against crowd-control applied AFTER it's activated, so try to save your crowd-control abilities. * only gives extra damage resistance. Champions that can deal true damage, such as or , can bypass this easily. Category:Champion strategies Category:Alistar de:Alistar/Strategie ru:Alistar/Strategy